


Chidi's Lips

by arcadesintheneighbourhood



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadesintheneighbourhood/pseuds/arcadesintheneighbourhood
Summary: Eleanor’s first schoolgirl crush began with Chidi’s lips.





	Chidi's Lips

Eleanor’s first schoolgirl crush began with Chidi’s lips. 

They were thick and full and she was always watching them. At first, it was because she had to- he lectured her about “doing the right thing” every second of the goddamned day. But the more they spent more time together, the more she began to watch his mouth during moments she didn’t have to. She watched while he licked his lips in concentration, planning his next lesson about David Hume. She watched while he read French poetry, a smile curving under his eyes. She watched as his lips twisted into sweet smiles and subtle frowns, making Eleanor’s stomach lurch as his expressions changed. And quickly, after she noticed the ways he could move his lips, she began to wonder about what else they could do- if they could hold her mouth in long kisses, or trail along her neck, or nudge between her legs, licking her-

“Eleanor!”

“Huh!” Eleanor jolted herself out of it. Shit, she was so busy watching his mouth that she totally forgot to pay attention to what he was saying. Luckily, Chidi just ducked his head and laughed.

“Can I see your paper on utilitarianism, please? I think I marked you down for making a point that actually might be the very basis of contractualism…” 

“Yeah, sure, dude,” She said absentmindedly. She fished her paper out of a manilla folder and handed it to him. Chidi occupied the seat next to her as he took the paper, so close that his warm leg touched hers. Eleanor’s eyes flicked back up to his mouth, fantasizing about all the places it could g-

Wait, shit. Shit! 

Chidi had handed those papers back at yesterday’s class, right? Ugh, that was the class where they were discussing What We Owe to Each Other. Chidi was lecturing about Tim Scanlon, and Jason was staring out into space, and Eleanor was taking notes.

Okay, okay, she wasn’t actually taking notes! She was really staring at Chidi’s bod (man, he was surprisingly jacked) and doodling Miss Shellstrop-Anagonye on the back of her paper.

(Wow, Jason was even sitting right next to her and he didn’t notice. He really was an idiot). 

Oh god, she needed to get that paper back fast! Think, Eleanor, think! 

“Ahhhhh!” Eleanor snatched the paper out of Chidi’s hands and ripped it up. The pieces scattered across the couch and the floor.

“Uh, Eleanor?” Chidi blinked as he watched the shreddings fly. “What the fork was that all about?” 

“I mean, I guess, what you didn’t know is that, um…” Eleanor began blanking out as Chidi raised his eyebrows, waiting for her excuse. Come on, Shellstrop, think! You sold fake medicine to seniors, you can come up with something! “I made a lot of grammatical mistakes on that paper!” Come on, Eleanor, that’s the best you could do? “Yeah, and you didn’t notice them, and you know, I wanted to keep my A-. First A I ever got since you’re such a stickler, if you know what I mean.” 

“Oh,” Chidi’s mouth pulled into a gentle smile, and Eleanor tried not to melt. “Well, you could’ve told me that. You know I wouldn’t have marked you down for a grading mistake that I made.” 

Eleanor felt her eyes shining and her legs quiver. She hid it by clearing her throat and springing to her feet, absentmindedly brushing her jeans of the still-clinging pieces of paper.

“Well, good, to know you’re not as much of a stickler as I thought you were, teach.”

Eleanor bounced away to her room, still blushing from the near-miss. Thank goodness Chidi had bought her lies. This was a sign though- she had to stop daydreaming during class.

As Eleanor walked away, Chidi folded his hands in his lap and sighed.

Thank goodness. He had survived another conversation with his heart beating and his throat clenched and his palms sweaty.

And hopefully, she didn’t notice he was staring at her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this fic awhile ago and finally had the nerve to finish it! I might write a part two where Chidi and Eleanor act on their feelings, let me know what you think! <3 I love these two!


End file.
